The Upgrade
"The Upgrade" is the twelfth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 128th episode overall.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-september-2015-premiere-info.5501232/ Synopsis Bobert gets updated software, but Gumball and Darwin find a few problems with it. Plot The episode begins with Gumball and Darwin watching an advertisement for a brand new upgrade for the Bobert operating system. Although the brothers are excited for it, Bobert questions the need for an upgrade, to which Darwin replies that it might make him more likable. Bobert is saddened to hear that his friends are not satisfied with his current system and immediately wants the new upgrade and begins downloading it. After 17 hours, his new system is installed and fully upgraded, and he now has various new and improved applications. However, the update appears to cause issues with voice recognition and random freezes. Fed up with the recurring problems, Gumball and Darwin take Bobert to the Bobert Store in order to have him fixed. Once there, Gumball asks an employee to downgrade Bobert, only to be told that the company's policies are to focus on perfection and break away from past systems. But as Bobert can't function properly because of the upgrade, the boys demand Bobert's old system back. However, instead of fixing him, the employee replaces him with a newer model while Bobert is sent to a factory. Determined to get him back, Gumball, Darwin and New Bobert fly to the airport where Bobert is being shipped back in an airplane. The trio manages to fly up to the plane and open the cargo doors and everything falls out, including Bobert, who is still frozen. Gumball dives down to save him and attempts to revive him with a car battery, to no avail. Fortunately, he finds Bobert's old system and installs it. Seconds away from hitting the ground, Bobert is activated and saves Gumball. After that, Gumball and Darwin return New Bobert to the Bobert Store. The confused employee asks them why they would want a downgrade, to which Gumball replies that one does not need the latest things to be happy and that some things don't need changes. Then he adds that the new one bends when sat on, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Bobert Supporting Characters *New Bobert *Cody *Jaden Minor Characters *Green Bear *8-Bit Dog *Granny Jojo (mentioned) *Alan *Leslie *Banana Joe *Rocky *Coach *Jamie *Tobias *Principal Brown *Carmen *Sarah *Teri *Masami *Gary Trivia *This episode reveals that there is more than one Bobert, and that each one is made at a Bobert-dedicated company. *Music from "The Words," "The Money," and "The Sale" is reused. *The live-action man playing as Fillippo Bento-Hunt is Philip Hunt, the creative director of Studio AKA, where Ben Bocquelet and Mic Graves formerly worked. *Animation from "The Bros" is reused. *This episode was featured in Jimmy Kimmel Live's This Week in Unnecessary Censorship on February 5th, 2017. Continuity *This is Bobert's fourth major role; the first three being "The Robot," "The Club," and "The Bet." *This is the sixth time that Gumball shows characteristics of a real cat. Cultural References *The Bobert System trailer is a parody of Apple Inc. trailers. *The old Bobert system in the disk that Gumball inserts into Bobert is BS7, a possible reference to Windows 7 or iOS 7. *Bobert Maps is a parody of Apple Maps. *Find My Bobert is a parody of Find My iPhone. *Just like the Apple Store, everything in the Bobert store is white. *Bobert's voice activation software is a parody of Apple Inc.'s personal assistant, Siri. *The new model's feature of bending upon being sat on is a reference to a similar problem that occurred with the iPhone 6. *The scene where Gumball is falling and holds onto an oven is a reference to the Airplane Cargo scene in the video game Uncharted 3 *In the advertisement, Bobert is shown to be available in five colors resembling those of the iPhone 5c. *The song that was embedded into Bobert's hardrive is a reference to U2's Songs of Innocence, an album which was made available to 500 million iTunes customers. Goofs/Errors *When Gumball and Darwin are riding the New Bobert close to the plane, Gumball should be wearing underwear, but was shown naked instead, and when he is falling, he wears underwear. *In previous episodes, it is shown that Bobert is vulnerable to water, however, when he got sad, he used water on himself, resembling tears, yet, he was not malfunctioning, nor showing signs of vulnerablity. References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes